


A New Game

by yandeerly



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Endings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandeerly/pseuds/yandeerly
Summary: After sparing the Seed brothers, the deputy hides with Dutch to avoid the Resistance’s wrath. Unfortunately, the brothers now have a heightened interest in her and insist on a new game where she must choose one of them and join their family forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Dutch wasn’t at all surprised when the deputy clambered down the ladder of his bunker in a cold sweat. She was wide-eyed, like a doe in front of headlights, and deep purple bags hung beneath the lids. It was apparent she had not slept peacefully the previous night. “I’m afraid I might’ve made a horrible mistake,” her hoarse whisper reached the old man as he sat hunched before his radio.

“Yah think?” he managed to splutter, gesturing to the frantic cacophony of voices pouring from the radio speakers. Among them were Eli Palmer, Pastor Jerome, and even Mary May screeching in the background. “After all the work yah did for the resistance,” he silenced the chatter through the airwaves and shook his head lightly, “Sparing the Seeds? My God, Rook.”

Her head dipped low, hanging with immediate shame at her folly. “I just couldn’t do it,” she barely managed to whisper out. “I tried, but…” Burying her face in her palms, she choked out a tiny sob, “What was I supposed to do?! They told me all those stories about their past! How could I when they might have a chance to-?” The rest was cut off by another cry of despair.

Dutch watched carefully, quietly, as if he didn’t quite know how to react. Finally, he settled with a slightly agitated grunt and rose from his chair. A thumb and forefinger pressed into his eyes, rubbing harshly. For sure he was annoyed as all hell but, right now, what the deputy needed was comforting. Placing a calloused hand atop her shaking shoulder, he muttered gently, “It’s alright. Everything’s gonna be just fine. You stay here as long as you need. Think about things and I’ll keep a close eye on their movements for yah.”

Steadily, a beam rose across her features and she began to settle at the sound of his kind and reassuring words. Perhaps she really had chosen the right place to come to in this time of confusion. At least, it felt that way in the moment. Only an hour or so had passed and the two were just beginning to settle in for the night when a soft crackling kicked up from the once silent radio.

“ _Dep…? Where…you, Dep…?_ ” The broken string of questions came out in an eerily familiar tone, setting a small flame blazing in her stomach. She knew that voice well, especially the way it sounded over the airwaves.

“ _Sweet child…only want…word…_ ” And then there was another in a slightly different but equally familiar tone.

At this point, Rook’s blood had gone cold, turning to icicles in her veins. _They_ were searching for her. She could only stand there, dumbfounded as the shock pierced her system. Dutch was no different, casting a concerned look in her direction before fiddling with the device so everything came in clearer.

A gruff chuckling poured from the final brother, his words as plain as day. “I guess our kitten decided she didn’t want to play anymore.”

 _Jacob_. She knew it was him though the atrocious nickname was something entirely new.

A hiss silenced him and the Father spoke up, as calm and collected as ever. “My sweet child, I know that you are listening and I have to say…I’m surprised!” a soft but musical laugh crackled sharply, “I did not foresee this strange turn of events. It’s very naughty of you to change the rules of the game like that so suddenly but I’m nothing if not willing,” he paused to draw in a breath and she was sure that airy, smug grin of his was in its full effect. “Why don’t come on back to us? It’s no fair game unless you play as well.”

The Baptist cooed next, hardly seeming to be able to wait for his brother to finish speaking. “Yes! Come out of hiding, dearest.” An eagerness laced his rigid tone like a coiling snake. “I promise, things will be different this time, but only if you come to me in person.”

“Calm yourself, John,” Joseph warned lightly, “We wouldn’t want to scare off our new family member, now would we?”

A garbled scoff spilled from the speakers as Jacob cut in. “And what’s wrong with that? A bit of fear never hurt anyone!” He cackled, a boorish and unmannerly noise that sent a bolt of lightning straight to her knees.

She could feel them buckling under the weight of his suggestion and Dutch had to dive to catch her elbow. Grabbing on roughly, he managed to steady her swaying body. Her brain felt like it was swimming through murky water. What on earth had she done by sparing them?

“That is utter nonsense!” John sneered, clearly disgusted by the brutish man’s declaration. “Rook should be treated like a princess! Only the finest of things, personal flights in my best planes, silk sheets, designer dresses…” He seemed to lose himself in a dream-like trance, the thoughts overtaking anything else.

“You’ve got it all wrong, pal,” The ginger haired hulk of a man sniggered with the confidence of a wolf preying on a wounded rabbit. “My kitten is a fighter. She isn’t weak. I’m sure she’d enjoy surviving out in nature, on the mountains, far more than your nerdy plane obsession.”

“Whoever said she was _your_ kitten?” he shot back, obviously in full wrath mode. “And my interests are not _nerdy_! I have a very refined taste and I just know that-!”

A snap from the middle brother cut him off mid-sentence. “That is enough you two!” Joseph chastised in a low, dangerous growl. “Bickering fruitlessly won’t solve any of your problems.” he paused before adding almost inaudibly, “Besides, I know for a fact the little lamb would enjoy a stroll through the Bliss gardens with me the best.”

“Oh ho ho! I see how it is!” John’s sarcasm swelled as high as he dared against the Father. All of their voices sounded at once and it seemed their argument was heating up but static was drowning them out. It was impossible to make sense of the all out brawl with everything in such discord.

The shouting faded out as the signal was lost entirely and the two bunker mates were suddenly plunged into a discomforting silence. A heaviness seemed to blanket the space and, thankfully, Dutch decided to speak up first.

“Christ, kid!” He slapped a palm to his forehead, rubbing in complete bewilderment. “It looks like you’ve gotten yourself in some deep shit with the Seeds! I’ve never seen ‘em act that way. The hell did you do??”

All the color had drained from her face and she trained wide pupils on the perturbed man. “I don’t know.” A million thoughts raced around inside her head but no conclusive ideas were met. It was true the brothers had always acted strange around her, despite her actions constantly hindering the Project. Countless of cultists had been murdered, her own hands soaked in their blood. That in and of itself should’ve been undeniably irredeemable but, apparently, it was not. Those Seed brothers sure were something else. She hated to admit it, but, they impressed her time and time again and it would be a lie to say she never thought sweetly of them. As sickening as it was, it was the ugly truth that plagued her mind like a dark curse.

Before any more of the situation could be discussed, the device sparked to life once more, catching their attention effectively.

“Oh, deputy,” John sang out in amusement, saccharine playfulness thick in his voice like honey, “Why don’t you answer us? I think you’ll be overjoyed to hear what we’ve decided!”

Rook and Dutch shared a startled look before continuing to listen.

Joseph hummed softly, the slight tune of _Amazing Grace_ catching hold of him before melting away. “I’m very sorry you had to hear all of that. I don’t know what came over us! The solution was simple all along.” he resumed humming peacefully, having cleared every bit of turmoil between his brothers. “I quite like this new game you’ve introduced us too, little lamb.”

“Get on with it,” Jacob grunted impatiently, perhaps still clinging to a bit of bitterness from the squabble before.

The Father didn’t miss a beat, drawling onwards in that aura of tranquility he so often carried. “We will each make our own preparations. Jacob in the Whitetail Mountains, John in Holland Valley, and I in the Henbane River and then you will choose. Your home has always been with us, so I believe we will all be happy with whatever you decide.”

“Don’t make us wait too long,” John piped in urgently, not even bothering to mask the intense need harbored in his voice. “Because if you do…”

“We’ll just hafta come and get yah, kitten…”

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The incessant noises from Dutch’s wall clock were driving her insane. Day in and day out, she meandered about the bunker with a lost sense of purpose and somber demeanor. Venturing outside had been forbidden by the overprotective ex military soldier while he and some trusted allies scoped out the situation. Every single morning, he set off, mumbling something about locations to scout next or outposts to check up on, only to return at night with the most bewildered expressions attached to his wrinkling face like a leech. It was concerning at best to catch sight of it when she, herself, was trapped in an utter state of uselessness. He refused to speak of what they had seen, only relenting this small piece of information: “ _The Seeds have definitely been busy._ ”

What was that supposed to mean? How was she supposed to feel about it all? Were they causing more suffering due to her decisions? The thoughts wracked her brain while she desperately grasped for just a moment’s peace.

One particularly restless morning, she shuffled into the main room, greeting Dutch as he prepared to get to work once more. Slinging a rifle over his shoulder, he let out a grunt, claiming he was “too old to be doing this anymore.” He gave her a pointed stare as she entered, blatant worry plaguing his normally twinkling eyes.

“Rook,” he muttered absentmindedly, as if entirely distracted by something else. “You’re up.”

“I am,” she mused while attempting to force out amused laughter. The strained sound echoed in her own eardrums, representing more of a desperate plea than anything else. She hated this. She hated feeling so weak and sick all the time. “What are you up to today?” He never answered the question fully, no matter how many times she asked, but she had to keep trying.

He scratched at the graying scruff of his beard, dropping his gaze to the floor before fixing it on her once more. “I s’pose I should let yah know…” The words trailed off, sending her nerves into a fit. Despite the shivers coursing down her spine, she urged him to continue on. “Last night, Nick was out patrollin’ the skies above Joseph’s compound. They…” he stopped, grunting as if incredibly uncomfortable, “They shot ‘im down. Haven’t seen ‘im since.”

“WH-WHAT?!” A short screech poured from her throat as every muscle in her body tensed beyond belief. Her fingers curled and uncurled, itching to grab hold of a gun and finish this off for good. They couldn’t take Nick, not when he had a wife and kid relying on him!

“That’s not it,” Dutch cut her off, voice growing more somber by the second. “The day before, Eli disappeared from the mountains, and before that, Sheriff Whitehorse went out for an arrest and never came back…d’you see what I’m getting at here?”

Her face fell as she shook, fists clenched at her sides. “They’re taking someone for each day I don’ t come out…why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?!” All of her insides boiled with rage as she directed her fury towards him. Really, she was only angry at herself but there was so much bottled inside, it had to explode outwards at some point. Dutch just so happened to be the one to set it off.

“Now hold on, Rook, yah don’t understand what’s goin’ on out there,” he attempted to explain himself, “I couldn’t tell yah something that would make you go runnin’ off. I can’t talk about it now. With so many important allies missin’, I need to get back out there.”

His words crashed down on her like a tidal wave and she would’ve been bowled over if it weren’t for the icy numbness settling into her bones. A plan of her own was beginning to formulate and the sooner Dutch left, the better. “Fine. See you tonight.”

He cast one last hardened glare before shuffling past her and climbing the ladder. She stood stock still, like a stone statue, waiting patiently for the sound of the hatch to close. Little by little, the square of sunlight beaming through was squandered by its overbearing shadow, leaving her alone in the inky darkness once more.

“This ends now…” she whispered fiercely to no one in particular. After all, she only had herself to trust.

After a bit of rummaging through the bunker’s various rooms, she discovered a hidden safe in the floor, underneath Dutch’s cot. Swiftly picking the lock and reaching inside, she produced a basic pistol, a decent amount of cash, and some extra bullets. Perfect for getting started. Gathering up the items and stocking them in her utility belt, she raced up the ladder, poised with one palm on the hatch.

Did she really want to do this? She’d be right back at square one in a sadistic game the Seed brother’s had gotten a blinding head start on. One quick thought flashed in her mind. Nick Rye, Eli Palmer, all her old friends captured and enduring a form of torture she didn’t dare imagine. That was all she needed to push forward, bursting into the blazing heat of the forest. Her vision was filled with a glaring, white light, struggling to adjust after being in the dark for so long. After several blinks, her surroundings became clear. Everything appeared normal, the long, winding dirt path stretching before her as vibrant, green trees reached towards the vast sky. Fresh air entered her deprived lungs and the musical lilting of song birds drifted from the tree tops. She’d forgotten how wonderful Montana nature was.

But there was no time to kick back and enjoy it. Something much more important weighed down on her. With a determined nod, she set off in the direction of Joseph’s compound. She’d climb the walls and tear him straight from his church with her own two hands if she had to! 

Her boots crunched along through fallen leaves, the faintest hints of golden-orange and ruby red coloring them. The Summer would soon give way to Autumn. It would be getting chillier then and she couldn’t afford to let things drag on that long. Winter would mean despair for the cause.

Everything was eerily silent as she pressed on, reaching the abandoned campsite where she’d offed some Peggies way back at the very beginning. Things were so different then. She had the marshal to help her and Dutch’ s calm advice streaming through the radio at all times. Now. Now she was alone.

_Can I really do this without everyone’s help?_

“You kept us waiting, deputy!” a cold, sinister voice boomed from the trees and she whirled instantly, pistol drawn and at the ready.

Eyebrows scrunched together as she searched the area over and over but no sign of life appeared. “Where are you?!” she screamed, frustration overtaking her. “Come out, now!” The confidence she so boldly emanated was only a ruse to disguise the utter terror swirling beneath. She didn’t even know which Seed was talking to her!

“Well, that wouldn’t be fair, would it?” the mystery brother hissed, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

 _Is this a trick?!_ She wondered, spinning around on her feet, never lowering the poised weapon.

A chilling, drawn out howl split the sky, sending tremors through her already nervous limbs.

“You want me to play?!” she continued to shout, growing more furious than ever before. “Fine then! Come out so we can play!” Her finger pressed threateningly against the pistol’s trigger as she backed up slowly. A curse fell past her lips when she realized she had been standing in a patch of Bliss flowers the whole time. They were so obviously newly planted and trailed all the way back to Dutch’s bunker. She’d been gradually falling under their affect from the moment she’d come out. “D-dammit,” she mumbled weakly, stumbling over her own boots and colliding with a massive tree trunk. The rough bark dug into her back, piercing straight through the cotton of her t-shirt. “You…you knew all along…where I was…?” It was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and a weight pressed down on her chest as if someone had dropped a full size house on it.

She blinked blearily, a shadowed figure sauntering right up to her. Another appeared from the forest in her peripheral as well as a third from the opposite side. Oh, how stupid she had been.

The one in front of her reached out an arm just as the others sidled up to him. A soft and gentle caress trailed down her cheek, spreading the wetness of a tear she hadn’t realized had even escaped. A sense of claustrophobia washed over her, the three closing in like a pack of wolves descending on their wounded prey. She couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably.

“I’m a little disappointed,” Jacob grunted, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. “She didn’t even make it to the audio traps I had set up.”

“All this time we waited,” John scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, “Only for her to bite the dust in Joseph’s silly flowers.”

“Now, now. Don’t be a sore loser, brother.” Joseph placed his hand on her cheek once more, using a thumb to rub away the fog from her eyes. “I won fairly.”

“ _Fairly?_ ” A snort came from Jacob’s nose. “You made that damn Bliss so strong she’s hardly standing!”

“For once, I agree,” John piped up, sharing a slightly annoyed look with the eldest brother.

Joseph whirled on them, a fiery glint in his darkened glare. “Oh, so a rematch is what you desire?”

They nodded in unison, collectively staring down their sibling with the fierceness of a defiant lion.

He gave in eventually and lowered his hunched shoulders. “Very well then. Don’t expect me to go easy this time.” Turning, he gazed down upon the deputy who had been listening in barely conscious shock. Softly, he pressed the cool skin of his forehead against hers, palms cupped beneath her shivering jaw. “I’m terribly sorry but you must endure a bit more, my little lamb.” Releasing her, he trained his attention on his family once more. “Put her back in the bunker. We’ll have three days to prepare.”

Jacob smirked to himself, an air of confidence surrounding him. “I’ll have judges trained so well by then they’ll sniff her out from miles away.”

“Well, they still won’t be as competent as my chosen pilots!”

Their bickering faded out and she fell back against the tree, limbs weak as jelly. Strong arms took hold of her but she couldn’t bring herself to fight against them. They’d drag her back to that insufferable hole in the ground, leaving her to wallow in self pity and agony, only to coax her from the shadows once more. She’d never be free, constantly trapped in a never ending cycle of their deadly affections. Even if she dug in her heels and just chose one of them, it’d never appease them. One would always protest. She was sure of it. This was her life now…

_…and there was no going back._

* * *

_[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly) _


	3. Chapter 3

She’s played the game countless times, over and over and _over_ again. All sense of time has been lost and the only thought running through her mind on a constant loop is, _run_. Run, survive, capture, start over. Run, survive, capture, start over. Run, survive, capture…

Will it _ever_ end? Is there even a way to make it out alive? Her body has settled into a perpetual state of exhaustion, both physically and mentally. Every time she ventures from the bunker for another round of the Seed brothers’ sick competition, she gets captured much quicker. Her survival rate drops at an alarming rate with each forced attempt.

The last time she can remember, her trembling fingers slid open the well worn hatch rather slowly. Large groves of stretching trees swayed in a slight breeze, their leaves almost entirely shed from the limbs. Warm oranges and reds litter the forest floor and, if it weren’t for the circumstances, she’d find it incredibly beautiful. A nip of winter freeze was carried along, settling deep into her bones and running a shiver fully down her limbs.

It was time to run through her daily mental checklist. Hoisting herself onto the dusty dirt path, she glanced around warily, searching for any hidden patches of bliss. Joseph loved to plant those right at the entrance and since she’d taken to checking, he began hiding them beneath piles of debris. Placing hands and knees on the ground, she attempted to stand but a shudder passed through her legs. They wobbled precariously for a good, long moment before giving way, sending her crashing back down to the earth. Letting out a hushed curse, she dug frustrated fingernails into the soil, grasping for the will to just move. It wasn’t there. Had she somehow missed a well hidden bliss plant? No. The effect from that was much different. This was pure overexertion taking over.

Soft whimpers brushed past her lips in the form of visible puffs of air. The coming change in seasons must’ve been closer than she originally thought. Or, her mind had just been lost, convincing the rest of herself that she hadn’t marked a solid couple month’s worth of tallies into the side of the bunker walls. Long, dark, angry scratches scrawled into the corkboard that once carried Dutch’s research on the siblings. They seemed to be laughing at her from the echoed confines just inches from her splayed figure.

She was going to let go, the dizzying rushes pulsing in her head like a crazed line up of marching band drummers. It sounded insane, even to herself, but she thought she actually saw her imagination dancing in the field of blurred vision remaining. Two feet crossed the clearing in hasty, rushed steps, each one increasing the pounding ramming against her skull. They came to a stop inches from her nose as it flared furiously, attempting to pump more air into her constricted lungs. A wide, Cheshire grin flashed before her, rows of pearly white teeth clenched almost forcefully. It created a knot of fear in the pit of her stomach as everything faded. Spots of black gradually edged around the corners before filling her wavering gaze with an unsettling darkness.

_(Who was there? Scroll down to pick! Read all of them if you want to ☺️)_

**Joseph**

Her heavy lids fluttered open to a stream of loving coos and hushed whispers. Soft fingers stroked across her sticky, sweat drenched forehead and lightly pressed against a throbbing bump at the temple. A pained hiss rose from her throat and the hand retracted immediately, falling into the lap of a man she certainly did not want to discover sitting at her bedside.

Joseph’s sapphire eyes twinkled with worry as they filled with nothing but pure affection and the utmost of care. “How are you feeling?” he murmured, fingertips fiddling together as if they could hardly stand to remain still. His shoulders lifted from the back of the chair, heavily leaning forward.

Rook tried to blink away the fog, hoping this might just be a nightmare, but he was still there, wildly intense orbs scorching through her skin as if he could draw her very soul from her body. She knew he wouldn’t let it rest without an answer so she didn’t bother resisting, instead giving a hoarse reply, “I’m…fine…”

This seemed to draw a smile to his thin lips, etching a warm glow into the light of his pupils. “Good.” He placed a palm over her temple once more, ashy brows knitting together in concern. “The fever is still running quite high…” A breathy sigh fell from his mouth as he rocked from the chair, standing upright. “I’m sure there’s some medicine around here somewhere.” Turning on his heels, he started for the open entrance of her bedroom.

Relief swelled in her chest for a moment as she realized she was back in Dutch’s bunker instead of dragged off to wherever Joseph had pleased, but it was short lived. She wasn’t going to let him wander around her only sanctuary unsupervised! However, when she attempted to rise up, her wrist yanked against something cold and metallic. The rattle of chain links echoed horrifyingly in her dizzy head.

“Wait!” she cried out, stopping him in the middle of the doorway.

He turned back, the beginnings of an all knowing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yes, lamb?” His voice questioned with a tone as smooth as milk and honey. “Whatever you desire, I’ll be of service.”

She could only get her body half upright, a position that was not only incredibly uncomfortable but highly perturbing. Not to mention the utter peace that had washed over Joseph’s features. It was an expression she had not seen him wear since the games began and didn’t expect to find ever again. There was only one thing that could bring such a cool sense of calm to him. 

“H-how long am I…going to be here?” She dared asked the question that left a lump of terror hanging in her throat. Did she even need a reply?

He gave it nonetheless, all too excited to miss the chance to gloat the only way he knew how. With a sinful pride that remained blissfully unknown to himself. 

“What a silly question,” he laughed with slight amusement, the sound quite musical for a man descending into madness. His steps crossed the stagnant room until he was right back at her side, pressing down in an overbearing weight that already crushed her bones to dust. “You’ve known all along your home was here, in my watchful sight and caring embrace. You’re _safe_ now. I’m going to keep you safe.” He paused, seeming to not notice the darkened horror twisting on Rook’s trembling face. 

The most miniscule of salty tears pricked at her lids but she bit them back with a fury. He could keep her here, use her as his plaything, and even scrub away every inch of who she once was, but he’d never take her pride. She wouldn’t allow it.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he leant into her, gently kissing away the watery streaks pooling at her lips. His curved fingers stroked through locks of stray hair, slowly tucking them neatly in place. The rush of dizzying body heat was enough to nearly knock her out all over again. She must surely be deathly sick.

When he drew back, the sense of triumph masking his features sent a rage coursing through her veins. It dissipated almost instantaneously, washed away by the weakened state of her immune system. The once sharp senses and quick wit she harbored as a deadly resistance leader now resembled more of a dull blade and the intent stare in Joseph’s eyes promised he’d squander it ever further, preventing any chance of return.

“No one is ever going to hurt you again… _not even my brothers_ …”

**John**

An incessant rumbling noise filled her eardrums, bursting her into a state of consciousness. The entire surrounding area shook violently, wrenching her aching body back into a plush seat and causing her neck to snap up sharply. It stopped almost as soon as it had begun, leaving her to groan pitifully while her head rolled lazily from side to side. The constant vibration, however, continued but at a much milder force.

A string of amused chuckling sounded from in front of her and her eyes popped open fully, taking in the surprising situation she found herself trapped in. John Seed sat, cross legged and clutching a half full wine glass, with a bright stare fixated on the groggy deputy across from him.

“Just a bit of turbulence,”  he assured, chuckling lightly. “That’s normal.”

“Wh-what the hell?!” her voice shook with confusion, slight anger rising to the surface. “Where are we?”

“My plane. Isn’t that obvious?” A sarcastic sneer twitched at his lips as laughter bubbled forth. He tipped back the wine glass, gulping down much more than could be considered a proper sip. “Would you like some?” Another jeering laugh as he thrust the glass towards her.

“The fuck? NO!” She attempted to lunge at him only to find thick ropes tying her to the seat. Screaming in fury, she struggled against the restraints, whipping her body back and forth despite the ugly purple bruises forming on her skin. “Let me out!”

“I would, but, it’s a rather long way down,” He gave her a pointed stare, wicked grin flaring, “I don’t think you’d survive the fall, dearest.”

One last desperate shriek ripped from her lungs as she canted against the impossibly tight ropes. It was no use. Her strength was still depleted from the relentless assault of physical challenges she’d been forced to endure.

“At least tell me where you’re taking me,” she huffed out, exhaustion weighing down all over again. The muscles screamed, heavy from the sudden burst of exertion. They only wanted to let go. All of her begged to give in.

The smug Baptist rose from his chair, setting his wine on a tray off to the side. His expression softened considerably as he bent down to take her drooping head in his hands. Pale thumbs streaked across her cheeks, coaxing her gaze into his. “There’s no need to be angry. This was the only way.”

She rose a weary brow at him, showing off the disbelief sweltering deep inside her in the only way she could manage. He spent a full minute taking it in, longing for it to be something else, but when it remained unchanged, guilt overtook him.

“Yes. Yes, I _cheated_!” he spat bitterly, throwing his hands into the air. A wildness glinted behind his stare, trapped underneath an ocean of torment. “Call me selfish but, it’s only because I care!” his tone rose as he spoke, swelling into a wrenching shout. “I care _too much_! And it’s all for you! _They_ never could’ve treated you right so, why idle by like some dog on its back waiting for it to happen?!” Just like that, the storm of emotions calmed in an instant, clarity breaking free. A low murmur passed his lips as she stared, wide-eyed, the unstable man before her coming undone in a thousand shattering pieces. “No. I am no dog. I am John the Baptist, collector of lost souls…” 

His gaze travelled to hers suddenly, having momentarily been lost in another place. The intensity shooting from him like a burning star drew a surprised squeak from her, his quivering lips descending on hers in barely a moment’s time. He kissed roughly and without conviction, shoving her back into the seat. She was left reeling, utterly breathless, as her chest heaved for air.

When he pulled back, it was almost forcefully, as if he needed to heavily convince himself first. A thought seemed to pass by in his head, and a chaste smile graced his lips as he prepared to share with her his revelation. “Ah, but I don’t need to save those other souls anymore. I only need to save yours.” The backs of his knuckles dragged across the lips he’d left swollen with his affections, trailing burning sensations on the still sensitive skin. “You needn’t ever worry for your salvation. I have all the time in the world on my hands now and I’ll take you as far as I have to, to get there…”

**Jacob**

_Onlyyy yooou…can make this world seem right…_

Her head filled with fog, beginning to swim in the murky waters she recognized only as Jacob’s infuriating conditioning. Sure enough, when her lids lifted open, the world around bathed in the familiar bloody hue. It had been ages since she let herself get caught in this. It was mildly disappointing though she knew it had to happen again at some point.

_Onlyyy yooou…can make the darkness bright…_

Tensing, she waited patiently for his disembodied voice to bark orders but it never came. Confusion swept over her tired limbs as she stumbled about in a stupor. Nothing but silence hung in the air, leaving an unsettled feeling bubbling in her chest. What could he be planning this time?

Swallowing thickly, she wandered past the never ending rows of scarlet trees, nearly jumping straight out of her skin when he appeared right in front of her face. She nearly crashed straight into his massive chest, feet tangling over each other in an attempt to halt her movements.

This had never happened before. He usually remained unseen, shouting commands and praise from an unknown location. Laying eyes on him now, in this moment, proved nerve wracking and she could only pray the ex soldier was an illusion. Reaching out a shaking palm to the silent apparition, her fingertips brushed lightly against the fabric of his military jacket. Grabbing an entire fistful, a short sob choked past her lips. It was _real_.

His fist clamped around her wrist, squeezing with a dangerous force that sent waves of pain shooting up her arm. Immediately, she let go, hoping he might as well. _He didn’t_.

Gigantic, muscled shoulders shook with gruff laughter as he loomed over her frightened figure. He had to lean over considerably just to sit at eye level though she wished he wouldn’t. It was impossible to look away while being affected by that cursed song. She had to stand rigid, attentive, poised to accept orders despite the voice screaming in her head to get away, to just run and never turn back. Her feet rooted to the spot, betraying even the most basic of instincts.

“Gettin’ handsy, kitten?” he chuckled darkly and she couldn’t tell if he was just amused or furious. “I’m flattered but there’s work to do.” The fierce grasp he had on her loosened but refused to fall away. He turned, jerking her around with him, and fell into a steady march down the pathway.

They strode along for what seemed like hours, their only accompaniment a heavy blanket of eerie silence. Her legs grew weary, desperately attempting to keep up the pace. When she stumbled and collapsed from his grip, he’d wrench her off the ground, commanding her to keep up. She had to follow no matter what, even when her muscles ached and throbbed, even when all the saliva abandoned her throat, leaving a desert of torment in its wake. He tugged her along still, occasionally muttering things like, “stay close,” or “don’t get lost!”

Every bit of it sent her into a state of constant bewilderment. What was the point of all this? What would he accomplish from toting her around like some stupid puppy on a leash?

Eventually, an odd shivering kicked up at her ankles. It spread upwards, flowing to her knees, then thighs, until reaching her arms. Her whole body shook furiously. Static seemed to cover her vision, flickering on and off like an old television. She was losing sight of Jacob and, in a rushing moment of panic, she cried out for him, unable to understand the things happening to her body. Everything went numb at once and a strong arm snaked around her back, catching the limp deputy before she could crash into dirt and rock. Exhaustion hit like a ton of bricks and, finally, the sweet release of darkness freed her overworked muscles.

 _“I think you’re finally ready,_ ” were the last words to echo in the consciousness that slowly ebbed away.

Gradually, she came to, finding herself in a very hauntingly familiar place. Wide, cell bars blocked half her view and bloodied stains carpeted the orange dirt. Various other cages surrounded her own, though they remained empty this time. There was no music box in sight, no _Only You_ playing on a perpetual loop, and not a single soul to be found for miles. Among these revelations, she realized that the door to her confines had been left wide open. Was it a happy accident or just pure luck? Either way, she didn’t give a single shit.

Boots pounded across the ground, kicking up swells of dust with each stomp towards freedom. She certainly remembered the way out from previous times but, for some reason, her steps began to slow. This seemed… _wrong_. It was like something glaringly obvious was missing but she couldn’t quite figure out what. Pausing entirely, she wracked her brain for answers, tapping a finger thoughtfully on her chin. Searching deep inside, it definitely felt like an empty hole had been left behind. It cried out and she became eager to find it. No, she _had_ to find it! She’d DIE without it!

A helpless whimper streamed from her open mouth as she whirled around and around. Where was it? Where could it be? Hot tears streamed from her eyes and she plopped on her butt, swiping at them with balled fists. The fabric of her jeans was getting absolutely soiled in debris but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“What are you doing down there?” a sudden stern voice called out to her and it was like heaven shone down from the clouds. “You’re getting yourself all dirty.”

“Jacob!” she squealed, popping to her feet. “I couldn’t find you!” a series of sobs spilled out as she rammed into him full force, tiny arms grasping around his bulky torso. Everything felt right again with him pressed against her, his warmth cascading over her frigid skin like a security blanket.

“Don’t worry, kitten. I didn’t go anywhere,” a chuckle rumbled through his chest as he placed an oversized hand on the back of her head. Rubbing in small, comforting circles, he pressed his rough lips to her ear, “Why would I leave my kitten behind? After all, she’s finally learned her place."

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


End file.
